Shocked
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: [OneShoot] Setiap gadis itu meliukan tubuhnya saat kelas balet berlangsung, bagaimana gadis itu mengikat rambut panjangnya yang lurus, caranya tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya, hingga saat peluh membasahi dahi dan leher jenjangnya semua itu menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi Kris. Hingga Sehun membuatnya terkejut. /TaoRis-KrisTao With Sehun


Title : Shoked (OneShoot)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, DLL

Rating : Teen

Author : Ko Chen Teung

Cast :-Wu Yi Fan/ Kris Wu

-Huang Zi Tao

-Oh Sehun

-OC

Disclaimer : Cerita ini asli milik saya, Semua Cast bukan milik saya.

Typo(s) tulisan tidak sesuai dengan KBBI dan EYD. Udah gitu aja. Yang gak suka gak usah baca.

_**Summary**_

_**Setiap gadis itu meliukan tubuhnya saat kelas balet berlangsung, bagaimana gadis itu mengikat rambut panjangnya yang lurus, caranya tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya, hingga saat peluh membasahi dahi dan leher jenjangnya semua itu menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi Kris.**_

_**Hingga Sehun membuatnya terkejut**_.

* * *

**~ Kris Pov**

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjang ku ke gedung Param. Gedung besar yang menjadi tempat pelatihan anak muda sepertiku untuk menyalurkan bakat atau hanya sekedar hoby, dan ini untuk umum.

Banyak pelatihan yang ditawarkan oleh tempat pelatihan Param. Ada Balet, Hapkido, Dance, Basket dan banyak lagi, tetapi aku memilih mengikuti Basket.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku masuk setelah libur kenaikan kelas. Param memang mengikuti sistem sekolah-sekolah di korea. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya karna ini sama saja dengan tahun ajaran baru, akan ada banyak peserta pelatihan yang baru mendaftar. Ya anggap saja junior. Aku sendiri saat ini berstatus sebagai pelajar kelas 2 di Xoxo High School.

Aku menapakan kakiku di lapangan basket Indoor, Semua pelatihan yang ada di Param ada dalam satu gedung pengecualian untuk pelatihan renang, karna kolam renang berada dibagian belakang gedung Param.

"Hyung... "Sebuah suara sampai di pendengaranku.

"Oh Hai... "Sapaku dan menghampirinya yang sedang memakai sepatu di pinggir lapangan.

Di Oh Sehun teman sepelatihanku sekaligus teman sekelasku di Xoxo, dia memang 4 tahun lebih muda dariku, Tapi dia satu tingkatan denganku. Ya tipe anak jenuis yang mengikuti akselerasi.

"Bagaimana liburamu? "Tanyaku setelah duduk disampingnya.

"Biasa saja tidak ada yang istimewa... "Jawabnya datar.

Lama kami berbincang mulai dari liburan, basket, hingga yang menjerumus hal dewasa. Ya hormon remaja laki-laki.

Sampai Mrs. Han menghampiri kami.

"Bisa kelas balet menggunakan lapangan kalian? Ruang balet sedang dalam renovasi aku sudah menghubungi pelatih kalian. Ya mungkin beberapa minggu ini kelas kalian akan menggunakan lapangan basket secara bergantian dengan kelas balet.. "Jelas Mrs. Han, beliau adalah guru yang melatih balet.

"Baiklah kami akan menunggu di bangku penonton, ya sekalian melihat gadis-gadis itu meliukan tubuhnya.. " Candaku dan dibalas anggukan Sehun.

Semua yang mengikuti kelas basket kini sedang duduk di bangku penonton. Hingga Mrs. Han menyuruh murid asuhnya memasuki lapangan.

Banyak di antara kami yang bermaksud bercanda dengan bersiul untuk menggoda anak kelas balet yang semuanya yeoja.

Tatapan kami anak basket, termaksuk aku dan sehun tertuju pada barisan yeoja yang mengenakan baju balet berwarna merah muda yang memamang tiap tingkatan berbeda warna. Barisan yeoja berbaju warna merah mudah itu dipisahkan dengan jarak beberapa meter dari barisan inti. Ya sudah pasti mereka adalah murid ajaran baru. Dan alasan kami melih melirik barisan yeoja berbaju merah muda karna kami semua sudah bosan melihan wajah-wajah lama.

Hingga mataku tertuju pada yeoja yang paling menonjol diantara mereka, tidak bahkan semuanya. Tinggi gadis itu sangat tinggi mungkin sekitar 180cm hampir sama denganku. Sudah pasti dengan tinggi seperti itu dia sangat menonjol.

Mungkin dia blesteran sehingga tingginya menjulang seperti itu bahkan aku yakin gadis itu lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Dan sudah di pastikan yeoja itu paling tinggi di kelas balet.

**~ Author Pov.**

Entah kenapa Kris enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis itu, Kris belum pernah melihat gadis setinggi itu. Well Kris suka gadis tinggi, menurut Kris wanita tinggi itu sexy, dengan kaki yang panjang apa lagi jika megenakan rok atau celana pendek.

Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan gadis itu seperti menghipnotis mata Kris. Cara gadis itu menjinjitkan kakinya, memutarkan tubuhnya, rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat cepol, hingga saat gadis itu membusungkan dadanya. Menurut Kris, itu sangat Sexy.

Hingga sebuah tepukan mengagetkannya.

"Hyung! Kau memperhatikan gadis tinggi itu? "Ucap Sehun setelah menepuk bahu Kris.

"Mwo? A-an..- "

"Aku mengenalnya? Mau kukenalkan? "Potong Sehun.

"Mwo? Jangan sembarangan! Aku hanya heran melihat gadis setinggi itu, blesteran mungkin "

"Dia asli Asia hyung... "

"Bagaimana kau tahu? "

"Tentu saja karna rumahnya tepat di samping kiri rumahku, dia teman kecilku.. "

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau gadis itu tetanggamu? "Tanya Kris.

"Salah sendiri tidak tahu.. "

"Yakin tidak mau ku kenalkan? "Sekali lagi Sehun menawarkan.

"Tidak! Untuk apa.." dan sekali lagi Kris menolak, Kris menyesali sifat gengsinya yang terlalu besar. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya untuk berkenalan. Kris gengsi untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan duluan.

**~000~**

Hari demi hari Kris jalani di tempat pelatihan dan sialnya perhatian Kris tidak pernah lepas dari gadis tinggi yang memiliki mata panda yang membuat kesan manis di wajahnya. Kris mengetahui bahwa gadis itu memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya saat Kris hampir bertabrakkan dengan gadis itu saat pergantian penggunaan lapangan. Bagaimana cara gadis itu tersenyum saat hampir bertabrakan dengannya, oh jangan lupakan bibir Kissable itu. Jika Kris bisa melukis, dia akan melukis gadis tinggi itu dengan senyum menawannya dan menyingkirkan lukisan Monalisa dengan senyum misteriusnya dari perhatian dunia. Oke itu khayalan bodoh Seorang Kris Wu.

Setiap gadis itu meliukan tubuhnya saat kelas balet berlangsung, bagaimana gadis itu mengikat rambut panjangnya yang lurus, caranya tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya, hingga saat peluh membasahi dahi dan leher jenjangnya semua itu menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi Kris.

Satu yang tidak Kris mengerti dari gadis itu, gadis itu terlalu pendiam, jarang sekali terlihat berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. Padahal Kris yakin dengan aura seperti itu gadis itu akan gampang memiliki banyak teman. Tapi kenyataan yang di lihat Kris, gadis itu hanya memilih tersenyum saat teman-temannya mengajaknya berbincang atau menjawab seadanya, ya sepertinya. Karna Kris sama sekali belum pernah mendengar suara gadis itu. Dan gadis panda itu memilih untuk menjauhkan diri di pojok bangku penonton saat pergantian penggunaan lapangan. Kris tak tahu alasannya.

Hingga ruang balet sudah selesai di renovasi, dan semenjak saat itu kris jarang melihat gadis panda itu. Ia kesal kenapa proses renovasi hanya memakan waktu dua minggu harusnya lebih lama, atau bila perlu tidak usah direnovasi saja agar Kris selalu melihat gadis itu meliukan tubuhnya. Dan membawa gadis itu pada fantasi mimpi basahnya, oke Kris adalah remaja pria yang normal sangat normal.

**~000~**

Hari ini seluruh pelatihan diadakan sampai sore karna semua akan mengikuti lomba.

Sabtu senja tepatnya, Kris baru saja keluar setelah mandi di kamar mandi gedung Param tentunya.

Ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang habis kramas.

"Mau pulang bersama? "Tawar Kris karna hari ini Kris membawa mobil barunya.

"Tapi aku bersama seseorang.. "Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak masalah, siap- "

"Sehunie... "Hingga sebuah suara merdu menggelitik gendang telinga Kris.

Kris membalikan tubuh tegapnya, di hadapannya berdiri gadis tinggi bermata panda dengan balutan baju putih dengan aksen pita di bagian dadanya, rok pendek diatas lutut memperlihatkan kaki jenjangya serta paha mulusnya yang selama ini hanya Kris lihat kaki itu dibalut leging ketat pakaian Khas balet. Kini kaki jenjang itu terpampang di hadapan matanya.

"Oh hai.. "Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Hyung! " Sehun menepuk bahu Kris.

"Ah em.. ya? "Kaget Kris.

"Kenalkan temanku.. "

Kris mengulurkan tangannya.

"Wu Yi Fan.. panggil aku Kris.. "Ucap Kris setelah mengatur degup jantungnya.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao, gege... "

Oh Betapa halusnya cara gadis itu memanggil namanya, dan tangan halus Zi Tao yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Kris harus berdoa agar ia mimpi indah malam ini.

**~000~**

Hari demi hari terlewati, bahkan bulan demi bulan. Tak terasa kini sudah memasuki bulan desember.

Semakin lama kedekatan Kris dengan Zi Tao semakin intim. Mulai dari bertukar nomor ponsel, saling berkirim pesan, berbincang di telfon malam hari. Hingga berkencan saat malam minggu.

Tapi tidak ada kejelasan sama sekali di hubungan mereka.

Berkali-kali Kris menyatakan cinta namun Zi Tao hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman atau mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tapi jika dibilang mereka hanya berteman, hubungan mereka juga lebih dari berteman. Sesekali mereka terlihat saling berpelukan.

Kris sering bermain kerumah Zi Tao, Zi Tao hanya memiliki ibu soal ayahnya Kris tak mau banyak tanya.

Ibu Zi Tao sangat baik pada Kris.

Bahkan Zi Tao tak keberatan Kris menciumnya, melumat bibirnya, well itu tidak pantas disebut pertemanan.

Seperti saat ini Zi Tao dan Kris sedang saling melumat bibir mereka di kolam renang belakang gedung Param.

Decakan-decakan yang ditimbulan dari aktivitas mereka berdua tangan besar Kris yang bergriliya di perut datar Zi Tao.

Hingga tangan Kris merangkak naik ke dada Zi Tao.

'**SRET' **Tautan bibir mereka diputus oleh Zi Tao.

"Aku bilang apa, jangan lebih ge.. "Rajuk Zi Tao.

Selalu seperti ini saat tangan Kris mulai nakal menggrayangi tubuh Zi Tao. Gadis panda itu akan menghentikan semuanya.

"Ah ya.. maaf.. "Tutur Kris.

"Zi Tao.. kenapa kau tak pernah membalas perasaanku? Hubungan apa ini? "Untuk pertama kalinya Kris berani bertanya tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka.

"Biar seperti ini saja, gege tak suka? Hentikan saja.. "Balas Zi Tao.

"Maaf.. tak apa.. " Kris merengkuh tubuh Zi Tao.

**~000~**

Sore hari setelah Kris selelsai dengan latihannya, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas balet menjemput Zi Tao.

Hingga langkah kaki Kris berhenti di pintu masuk kelas balet, samar-samar ia mendengar ada suara Sehun.

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang tidak apa-apa.. "Suara Zi Tao.

"Tapi Zi.. Ya tuhan! Hentikan hubungan kalian aku tidak suka! "Giliran suara Sehun menyahut.

"Terserah! Kau sendiri yang menganalkanku padanya! Jangan protes! Jalani saja! "

Zi Tao segera berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Ah ge- em gege sudah lama menunggu? "Tanya Zi Tao kaget saat menemui Kris di depan pintu masuk.

"Aku baru saja datang.. "Bohong Kris, Well Kris tak mau ambil pusing tentang omongan Sehun walau dia juga penasaran.

"Ah Hyung.. em- aku duluan ya. "Ucap Sehun saat keluar dari kelas balet.

"Bersama? "Tawar Kris.

"Dan jadi obat nyamuk? Maaf saja.. "Decih Sehun, Zi Tao memandang Sehun tidak suka.

"Baiklah, kami duluan. Permisi.. "

"Cih.. " Decih Sehun melihat kepergian Kris dan Zi Tao.

**~000~**

Kemuakan Sehun terjadi pada puncaknya tepatnya tanggal 15 desember.

Sehun tak mungkin membicarakannya dengan Zi Tao yang keras kepala. Sehun juga tak akan mau jika harus bertengkar dengan Zi Tao.

Jadi lebih baik dia berbicara dengan Kris.

"Hyung.. "Sehun menghampiri Kris yang sedang memasukan sepatunya ke ransel hitamnya.

"Ya? "

"Kau ingat yang kita bicarakan waktu itu kan hyung? "Tanya Sehun.

Kris ingat saat pertama kali Sehun mengenalkan Zi Tao padanya. Sore itu mereka pulang bersama dengan mobil Kris.

Setelah mengantarkan Zi Tao yang memang rumahnya disebelah rumah Sehun.

Saat itu Sehun masih duduk dimobilnya tak berniat turun dan memasuki rumahnya.

Kris masih ingat perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan "Kau boleh-boleh saja dekat dengannya tapi jangan sampai lebih "

Saat itu Kris hanya tertarik untuk dekat dengan Zi Tao tanpa perasaan Cinta maupun sayang tentu saja dengan santai ia mengangukan kepalanya.

"Ya aku ingat.. "Jawab Kris akhirnya.

"Tapi kenyataanya? "Ucap Sehun.

"Ibunya saja tidak keberatan! Lagi pula kenapa? Kau suka padanya? Atau kau memiliki hubungan dengannya? "Cerca Kris.

"Terserah kau lah, aku hanya mengingatkan "Setelah mengucapakn kalimat itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Dan semenjak kejadian ini tak tampak lagi kedekatan Sehun dan Kris.

**~000~**

Sekarang hari sabtu, dan tepat minggu besok perlombaan dimulai.

Mereka semua latihan keras untuk lomba besok termaksuk Kris dan Sehun.

Setelah latihan basket yang menghabiskan tenaganya Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi pria, tentu saja. Untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Kembali samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sehun sedang bercakap dengan seseorang dan telinga Kris tidak salah mendengar ada suara Zi Tao.

Untuk apa Zi Tao bersama Sehun di kamar mandi, Pria?

Sehun dan Zi Tao berada di tempat mandi terbuka yang menggunakan Shower.

Kris mengintip dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Mata Kris membelalak saat melihat Sehun sedang mengaitkan Kait Bra Zi Tao.

Walau hanya dari belakang Sehun yakin bahu mulus itu bahu Zi Tao.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun dengan Zi Tao dengan keadaan Zi Tao yang hampir Half Naked hanya sebuah Bra yang menutupi bagian atasnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Sudah tidak ada orang kan? Tidak ada yang melihat? "Tanya Zi Tao.

"Hanya aku dan Kris Hyung yang terakhir tapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang, jangan khawatir tidak ada yang malihat.. "Ucap Sehun sambil membantu Zi Tao mengancingkan kancing Hem merah mudanya.

Dari balik bilik kamar mandi Kris sudah mengepalkan tangannya emosi, jadi ini yang mereka lakukan dibelakangnya! Ini yang membuat Zi Tao tak mau disentuhnya, Dan ini alasan Sehun tak suka dengan kedekatannya dengan Zi Tao! Persetan.

"Aku pulang dulu, Mama sudah menjemputku, jangan bicara macam-macam padak Kris ge Hunie... " Setelah mengucapkan itu Zi Tao berlari keluar kamar mandi.

Tak lama Sehun juga keluar menuju lapangan untuk mengambil ranselnya.

Saat Sehun mengambil ranselnya ia dikagetkan dengan suara Kris dibelakangnya.

"SEHUN.. "Panggil Kris.

"Ya.. oh em- kau belum pulang? "Tanya Sehun membalikan badannya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kris.

'**BUK'**

Tinjuan Kris mendarat di rahang Sehun.

'**BUK'**

'**BUK'**

'**DUAK'**

Bertubi-tubi Kris menghantamkan pukulanya ke arah Sehun hingga tubuh mereka berguling di lantai lapangan basket.

"BRENGSEK! JADI INI ALASANMU TAK SUKA JIKA AKU DEKAT DENGAN ZI TAO HAH! JIKA KAU MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN DENGANNYA JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU DIBELAKANG! BITCH! "Maki Kris.

Sehun yang tadi hanya diam saja mulai membalas pukulan Kris.

"BODOH! AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATI MU! "Balas Sehun.

'**DUAK' **Sehun menendang perut Kris hingga kris ikut tersungkur.

"Kita bicarakan baik-baik.. "Lirih Kris akhirnya, tentu saja tidak akan selesai jika seperti ini caranya.

Nafas keduanya kini memburu akibat baku hantam mereka tadi, wajah mereka dipenuhi luka lebam akibat pukulan-pukulan yang dihantamkan masing-masing.

Sudut bibir mereka mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di tengah lapangan sambil mengatur nafas mereka.

"Mau dengar ceritaku? "Lirih Sehun dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan sakit.

Kris menatap Sehun bingung namun setelah itu Kris manganggukan kepalanya.

"Saat mengandung Zi Tao, Bibi Huang kehilangan anak gadisnya,

Kakak perempuan Zi Tao yang saat itu baru berumur 2 tahun.

Kakak Zi Tao meninggal karna di bunuh oleh prampok yang menyusup kerumahnya.

Hanya kakak Zi Tao yang mati akibat tembakan timah panas.

Bibi Huang yang saat itu sedang mengandung Zi Tao mengalami ganguan jiwa saat mengetahui anaknya mati dihadapannya.

Setelah melahirkan Zi Tao, Bibi Huang selalu memakaikan perlengkapan untuk perempuan.

Hingga Zi Tao yang mulai masuk taman kanak-kanak memberontak karna temannya mengira ia perempuan.

Rambut hitamnya sama sekali tak pernah diizinkan dipotong oleh Ayahnya.

Paman Huang juga turut depresi dan mendandani Zi Tao seperti gadis.

Karna jika tidak Bibi Huang akan menjerit histeris dan mencari anak gadisnya.

Hingga jenjang Junior High School Zi Tao kembali berontak,

karna paman dan bibi Huang mendaftarkannya sebagai siswa perempuan, berbeda saat sekolah dasar dulu Zi Tao Home Schooling.

Sebuah Seragam dengan rok pendek, bahkan Mamanya menyediakan sebuah Bra.

Zi Tao memberontak mencoba kabur.

Paman Huang yang semakin depresi karna tidak mampu membujuk Zi Tao,

Memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri.

Zi Tao Shock melihat ayahnya bunuh diri karna dirinya yang tidak mau menuruti permohonan ayahnya.

Sejak saat itu Zi Tao memutuskan mengubur jati dirinya dan menjadi perempuan.

Bahkan sekarang dia lupa kalau dia Laki-laki.

Tentu saja Bibi Huang memperlakukanmu dengan baik, karna mengira anak gadisnya memiliki kekasih.

Jangan salah faham tentang yang kau lihat tadi, aku hanya membantu sahabatku itu mengaitkan Bra sialan itu!

Apa yang kudapat jika yang dia yang dia miliki sama seperti yang aku miliki.

Walau lekuk tubuhnya lebih bagus dari wanita sungguhan.

Itu alasanku memperingatkanmu!

Dia sama seperti kita, **dia Pria Kris...**"

**~END~**

* * *

Hehe gimana semuanya? Ceritanya jelek kan hahaha.

Sebenarnya ini FF Udah aku pikirin dari sebelum aku bikin FF yang lain-lainya.

Ide ini muncul waktu aku nonton Insidius 2, tapi overall beda kok.

Rencananya pengen dibikin Chaptered tapi berubung aku masih punya utang FF Jadinya aku bikin OneShoot.

Gimana Nih Cerita? Sorry Typonya NO EDIT

Oke saya selalu bilang saya gak suka alur dan ending cerita saya gampang ditebak.

Karna gaya penulisan saya yang dibawah setandar saya mainnya di alur sama ending cerita hehe.

Ada yang nebak endingnya bakal begini?

Oke Reviewnya...

Walaupun jelek mohon hargai ya, Reviewnya isinya omelan bash atau judge juga gak papa saya selalu membiarkan Pembaca Cerita saya.

Oke segera DI REVIEW.


End file.
